Shawn Michaels
Shawn Michaels (born on July 22, 1965) is an American professional wrestler. He is currently performing on the ''RAW'' brand of World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) where, with Triple H, they are D-Generation X. Managers :*Sensational Sherri, Manager :*Diesel, Bodyguard and Tag Team Partner :*Sycho Sid, Bodyguard :*Jose Lothario, Coach :*Chyna, Bodyguard :*"Ravishing" Rick Rude, "Insurance Policy" Wrestlers trained by Michaels *Matt Bentley *Lance Cade *Bryan Danielson *Shawn Hernandez *Brian Kendrick *Paul London *Veronica Stevens *Tyson Tomko Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Association' :*AWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Marty Jannetty *'NWA Central States' :*NWA Central States Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Marty Jannetty *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*1993 Match of the Year – vs. Marty Jannetty (Monday Night RAW, May 17 1993) :*1994 Match of the Year – vs. Razor Ramon (WrestleMania X, March 20 1994) :*1995 Match of the Year – vs. Diesel (WrestleMania XI, April 2 1995) :*1995 Most Popular Wrestler of the Year :*1996 Most Popular Wrestler of the Year :*1996 Match of the Year – vs. Bret Hart (WrestleMania XII, March 31 1996) :*''PWI'' ranked him # 1''' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the year on the 1996 PWI 500 list :*''PWI'' ranked him # '''9 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the year on the 2006 PWI 500 list :*''PWI'' ranked him # 10 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the PWI Years in 2003 :*''PWI'' ranked him # 33 of the 100 best tag teams during the PWI Years in 2003 - with Marty Jannetty :*''PWI'' ranked him # 55 of the 100 best tag teams during the PWI Years in 2003 - with Diesel :*2004 Match of the Year - vs. Chris Benoit and Triple H (WrestleMania XX, March 14 2004) :*2005 Match of the Year - vs. Kurt Angle (WrestleMania 21, April 3 2005) :*2006 Match of the Year - vs. Vince McMahon (WrestleMania 22, April 2 2006) ::*Michaels holds the record for most PWI Match of the Year honors with seven. *'Texas All-Stars' :*TAS Six Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) :*TAS Texas Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Paul Diamond *'Texas Wrestling Alliance' :*1-time TWA Heavyweight Championship *'World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment' :*WWF Championship (3 times) :*World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*WWF Intercontinental Championship (3 times) :*WWF European Championship (1 time) :*WWF World Tag Team Championship (4 times) - with Marty Jannetty (1), Diesel (2) and Steve Austin (1) :*Royal Rumble (1995) (1996) :*First Grand Slam Champion :*Fourth Triple Crown Champion *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*1989 Tag Team of the Year – with Marty Jannetty :*Five Star Match – vs. Razor Ramon (WrestleMania X, March 20, 1994) :*1994 Match of the Year – vs. Razor Ramon (WrestleMania X, March 20, 1994) :*1995 Most Charismatic :*1996 Best Babyface :*1996 Most Charismatic :*Five Star Match – vs. The Undertaker (In Your House: Badd Blood, October 5 1997) :*2003 inductee to the Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame :*2004 Feud of the Year – vs. Chris Benoit and Triple H External links *WWE.com Profile *WWE.com DX member Profile * Michaels, Shawn Michaels, Shawn Michaels, Shawn Michaels, Shawn Michaels, Shawn Michaels, Shawn Michaels, Shawn Michaels, Shawn Michaels, Shawn Michaels, Shawn